megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Shield Attacker
is a recurring flying enemy that is indestructible in front. It can only be damaged attacking his back or attacking him with some of the special weapons. They first made an appearance in Mega Man 4. In Mega Man 7, they flip their shield face rather than turning around. In Mega Man 8, they are modeled after the Oni Mask boss from Mega Man 7, HannyaNED². Types of Shield Attacker Shield Attacker Shield Attacker is an enemy from Mega Man 4 and Mega Man III. It appears in Dust Man and Skull Man's stages in Mega Man 4 and Mega Man III, the fourth stage from Dr. Cossack's Citadel and the third Wily Castle stage in Mega Man 4, and in Drill Man's stage and the Wily Station in Mega Man III. Through it is weak to Drill Bomb, Ring Boomerang is also a good choice against it, as it can pass its armor. Rain Flush destroys Shield Attackers instantly, although it uses a lot of energy, so it's best to use in areas with large amounts of enemies, such as the extra section containing the E-Tank in Skull Man's stage. Flash Stopper negates the shields of the Shield Attacker, but like Rain Flush it uses a large amount of energy so it is best to use it when incoming Shield Attackers cannot be avoided. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Shield Attacker. Shield Guard Shield Guard, known as Shield Attacker in Japan, is a version from Mega Man: Powered Up that has a propeller instead of jet engine, making them slower. Their shields can be knocked out by some attacks. They appear in Time Man's stage and Ice Man's stage. New Shield Attacker is the Shield Attacker with an improved armor that appears in Mega Man 5. It only appears in Crystal Man's stage. They are immune to Gravity Hold. As the area in which they appear in has a high ceiling, they can be avoided by sliding or jumping over them and waiting for them to fly off the screen. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a New Shield Attacker. Shield Attacker GTR is an upgrade of the Shield Attacker that appears in Mega Man 6. It is the third type of Shield Attackers. It now has spikes on its shield. It appears in Blizzard Man's stage, Tomahawk Man's stage, the fourth section of Mr. X's Castle and the second section of Wily Castle. Yamato Spear and the fully-charged Rush Power Adaptor ignores the shields of the Shield Attacker GTR, while Knight Crush and Silver Tomahawk fired at the correct angle will also hit the Shield Attacker GTR from below and therefore ignores the shield. A similar strategy can be applied to Flame Blast - if a wall of fire is raised directly in front of a Shield Attacker GTR, once they run over the flame pillar they will take damage - the Plant Barrier's energy petals can also slip beneat the shield and do damage in the same manner. Shield Attacker GTRs are immune to Beat. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Shield Attacker GTR. True Shield Attacker True Shield Attacker (真・シールドアタッカー) is another upgrade of the Shield Attacker in Mega Man 7. It now turns its shield instead of turning around. It appears in Freeze Man's stage, Shade Man's stage, and Wily Castle. A True Shield Attacker assists the Wily Machine in the "Search for Wily" story from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. It moves back and forth and can attack by increasing the fire from its engine or shot bullets from them. Hannya Attacker Hannya Attacker is a variant of Shield Attacker with an oni mask similar to HannyaNED². In Mega Man 8, the player will find it in Tengu Man's stage as well as the second stage in Dr. Wily's castle. In Mega Man & Bass, it appears in the stages of Tengu Man, Burner Man and Ground Man, as well as King Stage 1. Shield Attacker RX Shield Attacker RX is an enemy from Mega Man 9, and acts like previous Shield Attackers, having only a different appearance. It appears in the stages of Galaxy Man, Tornado Man and the third Wily Stage. Shield Attacker TRL is a variety from Mega Man 10 that moves back and forth like previous Shield Attackers. Like the Shield Attacker from Mega Man: Powered Up, its shield can be taken down if hit by strong attacks, but this time with the Bass Buster and Water Shield. It appears in Commando Man's stage, Sheep Man's stage, the first section of Wily Castle, and Special Stage 2. It also appears in Nitro Man's stage in Hard Mode. 'Shield Attacker (Mega Man 11) ' Shield Attacker 'is an enemy in Mega Man 11. They appear in Acid Man's stage and the 2nd Gear Fortress stage. Shield Attacker M '''Shield Attacker M is an underwater variant of the Shield Attacker from Mega Man 11, seen only in Acid Man's stage. It was given a special coat of paint that allows it to function in the chemical tanks of Acid Man's lab without suffering any damage. Shield Attacker in Mega Man Network Transmission Shield Attackers appear as viruses in Mega Man Network Transmission. They act basically the same as other Shield Attackers. Virus Stats Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) A Shield Attacker is seen among some of the robots Dr. Wily is creating in ''Mega Man'' #54. Other appearances Shield Attacker has a single appearance in the Rockman 4 manga, Shield Attacker GTR appeared a few times in the Rockman 6 manga, True Shield Attacker is in the Rockman 7 manga, and Hannya Attacker in the Rockman 8 manga. Gallery Shield Attacker.png|''Mega Man 11'' Shield Attacker Shield Attacker M.png|Shield Attacker M. SFXAC Shield Attacker.png|Shield Attacker in Street Fighter × All Capcom. R4DustManStage.png|Shield Attacker cameo in the Rockman 4 manga. R6ShieldAttackerGTR.png|Shield Attacker GTR in the Rockman 6 manga. R7ShieldAttacker.png|True Shield Attacker in the Rockman 7 manga. R8HannyaAttacker.png|Hannya Attacker in the Rockman 8 manga. Similar enemies Enemies similar to the Shield Attackers. *Barrier Attacker *Guardian *Protectoral *Shotcounter Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man 10 enemies Category:Mega Man & Bass enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man: Powered Up enemies Category:Mega Man Network Transmission enemies Category:Mega Man 11 enemies Category:Flying enemies Category:Aquatic enemies